remnantsofearthfandomcom-20200215-history
Scorpion Security Solutions
Motto “Scorpion Security. Bringing to the battlefield today, what the enemy expects tomorrow” Foreword Scorpion Security Solutions is a company that saw its first light as a highly professionalised aspect of the system-spanning criminal organisation known as the Ex Praeda. Organising the very best among the syndicates bruisers, hackers and demolition-people, ‘The Scorpions’ became something of a Mafioso special forces. The group’s initial intention was to handle the very pinnacle of crime. Breaking into the Fort Knoxes of the time as well as being the personal guard and deathsquad of the current leader. This calling still persists among many of the top brass of the company, but Scorpion Security has grown far beyond ‘petty crime’ and the company now enjoys the backing of several earthen, martian and even venusian companies. Doing their dirty biddings on earth for a sometimes exorbitant paycheck. The company often fields experimental technology, such as prototype firearms and armor, next-generation vehicles not yet ready for mass production and similar. Core Info Organization Name: Scorpion Security Solutions (Triple-S / Scorpion) Organization Size: Mega Corps Primary Product: Mercenary services, security from low profile to tanks and aircraft Location of Headquarters: Rumored to be 3 separate nexuses in the deeper wastes in the vicinity of Dawn, Neo-Horizon and Rise Colonies respectively. Estimated Number Of Employees: 5-10 000 000. Cited as closer to the latter than the former. Defining characteristics: Black and Purple/Violet color-scheme. A large Scorpion with 6 weapon-barrels and three S's on a circular, darker background as emblem. Major events of System-wide importance: N/A Administrative Aspects CEO: Drexia 'Tails' Kali Chief of Operations: Not public knowledge Chief of Staff: Not public knowledge Major locations of influence: Dawn Colony Rise Colony Neo-Horizon Colony Minor locations of influence: Deeper Wastelands Average level of technology: Extremely High / Prototype Notable events: N/A Diplomacy Aspects Scorpion diplomacy is, as is standard for a PMC, a fleeting thing. Information listed here is therefore mostly speculations. Allies with: Barat Aral, rumored to be the chief supplier of most military assets. Ex Praeda unconfirmed rumors of mafia backing have circulated for a long time. Competitors: TBA Treaties: N/A Alliances: N/A Notable events: N/A Competitive Aspects Likelyhood of resorting to illegal means: Very high. They can be paid to do almost anything if the clients wallet is heavy enough Legal prowess: Very High. Ties to Ex Praeda ensure that the company gets off scott-free from incidents and happenings that would've been the end of the line for others Illegal prowess: Many of Scorpions operatives are ex-military, some are convicts, some are both. The end result is a bunch of people with very few scruples and concerns about such petty things as morality Security measures: Very very well. The company hosts a plethora of secrets behind their gates and they guard them zealously Notable events: N/A Economical Aspects Estimated total net worth: High. For a company of its size, Scorpion has a very solid bottom line Signature wares: Security Contracts officially, "problem-solving" unofficially Main wares for export: Scorpion has no production-facilities and therefore does not export wares in the traditional sense. Main wares for import: Weapons, Armored Vehicles, supplies associated with running a military organization. Notable events: N/A Science Aspects Major research focus: Lacking a traditional research-wing, most of Scorpions research-like activities is in the shape of testing various equipment on Earth and providing feedback to larger, off-world companies. Minor research focus: Scorpion occationally develops "field-fixes" for certain items in its inventory, but these are rarely any more than what can be accomplished through creative welding. Notable scientific breakthroughs: N/A Notable scientific setbacks. N/A History Aspects Major, positive organization-wide events: TBA Major, negative organization-wide events: TBA Supplies and Assets All units will be equipped for duty before deploying in the field, however certain equipment will only be available for certain ranks. Arms and Armor Armor ARES II Augmented Response and Engagement Suit MKII The Scorpion Security standard battlearmor. Highly customizable and very adaptable, comes with multiple external hardpoints for situation and location-specific mission equipment including but by no means limited to enhanced EMP protective layers. Advanced gunlink IFF. JACS (Jet Assisted Combat System) and so on. RAVEN Reconnaissance Armor and Vulnerability Exploitation Network An experimental suit with a a sensor-suite optimised for working at a much farther range than the ARES is. Armaments Just like their state of the art combat-suits, the company also employs some rarely-seen pieces of technology that are just as adept at taking lives as their aforementioned suits are at protecting them. Here follows a list of the most commonly seen items used by a Scorpion Security Solutions operative. Explosive Weapons P-50 / P-50 G 32mm Grenadelauncher AT-28 Wasp Light Rocketlauncher Ballistic Weapons Rifles G-16 RACR AP-59 Assault Shotgun Sniper Rifles L-RAW 32 SASR 58 Sidearms and PDWs T-7 Personal Defense Weapon / Pistol Sidearm Vehicles Land Based M-30 Icarus IV MBT S-29 Behemoth MPMC HAV-8 Hermes Mk VI Air Based AV-5 Spectre Light Assault Gunship RAH-28 Bullshark Medium Assault Dropship HT-H 90 WarHorse Heavy Tactical Transport ' ' Category:Organizations Category:Careers Category:Scorpion Security Category:Lore Scorpion Security